The Great (and unexpected) Vocaloid Stuntacular!
by Robohopper39
Summary: Hatsune Miku and her friends thought that their concert would end like the previous events before it, but an unexpected occurrence visibly wowed them to the core.


Note: This is a short story that has been crossposted from Archive of our Own.

* * *

In the far reaches of the Mirai City concert hall, a large ramp has been facing the front of the hall since it was constructed. Nobody knows why it was built, but a few people know why: they're about to witness the most spectacular stunt that no one had ever dared to do.

From the ramp itself, a clothed figure puts on his sports gloves as he prepares himself for the inevitable to happen. Right next to him was his motorcycle where it was parked right in front of the ramp itself. The figure puts on his helmet and hops on his motorcycle and turns on the engine. He revs up his bike as he is just too excited to perform the stunt.

"So sir, how long will it be?" The figure asked.

"It should be done by any minute now," The figure's Manager said as he glanced at his watch.

"You know sir, I don't really understand why we'll have to do this. I mean, what if this whole operation goes horribly wrong?"

The Manager simply patted him on his left shoulder. "Don't be too nervous Stuntocon, you must be confident and ready for it. Remember, we've trained you for a whole month now, so just pretend that we're still in the training stage. Plus, you do have a built-in jetpack inside you you know?"

Stuntocon calmed his systems down as the Manager's advice was enough to prepare him. "Alright! Let's get this party started already!"

Meanwhile, inside a venue in the MIrai City Concert Hall, crowds of people are shaking their glowsticks wildly to the beat of the music. Some of the people are humming to the tune and even some of them are singing the lyrics from their minds. And in the front of the hall, Hatsune Miku is singing one of her iconic songs while dancing to the tune.

Soon after, the concert had come to an end. Miku bowed herself to the crowd and thanked the audience after she had struck her last lyric. Suddenly, from the stage, Kagamine twins Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko, appeared right next to Miku, waving and thanking the audience as well.

"I have said this once but I'll say it again, but thank you all for participating in this exciting event of ours!" Miku said as the crowd's noise began to grow louder, and their glowsticks rising higher than ever.

"Yeah! I told you all we'll never let you all down!" Len said in a cheerful tone, causing the fangirls to shriek loudly than a super-loud megaphone.

"And as always, we'd hope you come to visit us as always," Luka said.

"Becuase we'll have more fun with the next concert as usual!" Meiko said.

"Yeah! Although, I could've wished that our visit would somehow have an unexpected encounter. I could just feel it," Kaito said, causing the crowd to burst in laughter. But unknown to Kaito and the rest of the crowd, something unexpected will come onto them.

"Ok, Stuntocon! You're good to go!" The Manager said. Stuntocon quickly revs up the engine and speeds off towards the ramp. The Vocaloids noticed that the spotlights were pointed towards the ramp as something was heading down through it.

"Hold on, what in the world is that?" Rin asked as she pointed to the "something" that is heading down the ramp.

The ramp almost shot him down the ground, but he quickly got back up as he drove on. As Stuntocon was released from the ramp, Stuntocon quickly let go of his bike and performed a backflip and a somersault combo.

The Vocaloids and the audiences alike were wowed by what they're seeing. "Holy cow! This guy is incredible!" Meiko said.

Unfortunately, Stuntocon didn't reach his bike on time. The Vocaloids and the crowds gasped as they fear for the poor bot's life. But unknown to them, the bot has got the last laugh. During his freefall to the ground, a compartment from his back revealed two jet thrusters from under them. The thrusters were activated, giving Stuntocon a small boost to escape death as the loids and the crowds from down under were on the edge of their seats, their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped.

"Woah!" Kaito exclaimed as he pushes away his friends to get a better view of Stuntocon's antics. "Is he flying?!"

Just after a few seconds, however, Stuntocon's thrusters deactivated, leaving the audience shocked. "Oh no! Everybody getaway!" Miku shouted as the crowd suddenly backed out from them. Stuntocon then hit the rock bottom with a loud thud as he rolled in the ground for a short time before he laid still.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" Miku asked as her friends and the crowd all circled towards Stuntocon, checking to see if he still functions. It wasn't long until Stuntocon regained conscious as he sat while holding his head.

Stuntocon grunted as he felt a slight pain on his head. "Don't worry everybody, I'm alright," The crowd then cheered as he was being helped standing up by the Vocaloids.

"Well, it may not be an appropriate time to say this, but that was an amazing performance Stuntocon! You were on fire!" Kaito announced as the crowd cheered for both Stuntocon and the Vocaloids. And that was surely an encounter that was truly unexpected, but a welcome one that will forever be remembered by the very people who witnessed it.


End file.
